Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Une styliste s'occupe d'un client peu avenant, grognon et colérique pour faire de lui une toute autre personne sur qui les regards se retourneront avec plaisir. Rogue puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui, subit cela tout en ruminant sa vengeance.


Voilà ce qui a germé dans mon esprit alors que je regardais l'émission du même nom...

C'est parodique, de l'émission mais aussi des nombreuses fictions où comme par hasard Rogue (ou Hermione) devient extraordinairement beau, magnifique, sexy etc etc en très peu de temps. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et que cela vous arrachera au moins un petit sourire (je me contenterais d'un microscopique soulèvement de lèvres si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ^^)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie.**

''Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous voyez dans la glace ? Vous savez que lorsque les gens vous regardent ils n'apprécient pas ce qu'ils voient ? Vos vêtements sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible et vos cheveux sont informes ? Mais vous voulez changer ! Dans ce cas faites appel à notre équipe de relooking, en un rien de temps ils feront de vous une tout autre personne.''

Dumbledore éteignit son poste de télé à la fin de l'émission, se disant que les moldus ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour divertir les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que des gens soient assez désespérés pour demander de l'aide à ce genre de programme. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, traversant toute sa maison pour enfin rejoindre son lit douillet. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de revenir dans son manoir après toute une année dans l'immense château de Poudlard mais il appréciait ce temps de repos. Enfin au début du moins, car très vite il s'ennuyait et souhaitait retourner dans son école pour travailler, mais surtout pour faire des manigances, interférer dans les vies des autres sans leur consentement, bref s'amuser. Car Dumbledore avait beau être un vieux monsieur à l'allure débonnaire il ne se cachait pas moins derrière cette apparence une personne manipulatrice et un esprit vif débordant d'idées. Mais pour le moment, en ce beau début de mois de juillet, le vieux professeur n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité et c'est donc l'esprit presque vide qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit rapidement.

Ce n'est qu'à la rentrée que l'émission lui revint en tête. Pas toute seule non, c'est à la vue de l'un de ses chers collègues que l'annonce refit surface. Et Severus Rogue ne comprit pas pourquoi le directeur le regardait si fixement, une étincelle d'intérêt machiavélique dans ses grands yeux bleus et un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus énigmatique plaqué sur son visage. Le professeur de potion préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette vision lui collant froid dans le dos et se retourna vers la table de sa maison pour y découvrir les têtes des nouveaux venus.

...

Deux semaines plus tard le maître des cachots eut la surprise de voir qu'une femme l'attendait devant ses appartements. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, elle ne faisait pas parti des intervenants de l'école et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette partie du château, elle avait du se perdre en déduisit-il. Pourtant la jeune femme le regardait fixement pendant qu'il approchait, le détaillant sans gêne. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur elle lui fit un charmant sourire et prit la parole de sa belle voix douce.

- Monsieur Rogue je suppose ? Je n'ai pas eu grand mal à vous reconnaître, vous êtes exactement comme la description que l'on m'a faite.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il poliment sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Je m'appelle Lucia et je suis celle qui va changer votre vie, déclara-t-elle très sûre d'elle.

- Rien que ça ? Ironisa Rogue. Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

- En changeant votre apparence bien sûr ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, est-ce que je devrais d'abord vous débarrasser de ces frusques noires et informes ou commencer par m'attaquer à cette tignasse ? Se demanda-t-elle sérieusement à voix haute.

- Je vous propose plutôt de commencer par disparaître avant que je ne m'énerve, répondit Rogue vexé.

- Impossible j'ai une mission à accomplir et je ne pars pas tant que je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai commencé.

- Mais vous n'avez rien commencé justement, il est encore temps de déguerpir, insista Rogue.

- Non. Vous êtes un défi à vous tout seul, je me dois de le relever et surtout de le réussir. Entrons dans vos appartements que je vous explique ce qui va se passer.

- Hors de question, déclara Rogue catégorique avant d'entrer chez lui et de fermer la porte au nez de la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas décourager et insista encore et encore. À n'importe quel moment de la journée elle apparaissait devant Severus, que ce soit dès le matin devant sa porte ou dans les couloirs, sa réserve d'ingrédient ou encore lors des repas. Une fois il la découvrit même dans les toilettes des hommes, à l'attendre appuyée contre le lavabo alors qu'il sortait d'une cabine. Elle n'était malheureusement pas la seule à vouloir le faire changer d'avis, Dumbledore s'y employait également, trouvant toujours de nouveaux arguments, Rogue en était venu à l'éviter lui aussi.

...

Mais après quelques semaines Rogue craqua et finit par céder :

- Vous me promettez qu'une fois que je vous aurais laissé faire ce que vous voulez vous dégagerez et ce même si je décide ensuite de revenir à mes vêtements habituels ?

- Bien sûr. Mais de toute façon une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous cela vous plaira tellement que vous ne voudrez plus changer, précisa-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Ça ça ne regarde que moi. Bon j'accepte mais uniquement pour que vous me laissiez enfin en paix, capitula Rogue.

- Bien. Alors pour commencer et vous faire prendre conscience de votre apparence je vais demander à des gens de dire ce qu'ils pensent de vous.

- Ils ne diront rien, ils auront trop peur des représailles, déclara Rogue avec un sourire carnassier laissant sous entendre que s'ils osaient ils en baveraient.

- Ho non, je vais trouver une solution mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Et en effet une fois Dumbledore consulté, Rogue n'eut plus aucun moyen de savoir qui avait dit quoi. Lucia interrogea les élèves seule pendant que Dumbledore retenait Rogue dans son bureau sous de faux prétextes.

- Je veux que vous me disiez honnêtement ce que vous pensez du professeur Rogue, commençait-elle ses interviews.

- C'est un pauvre type, un connard aimant martyriser les élèves et prenant son pied à nous faire souffrir parce qu'il y a que comme ça qu'il peut prendre du plaisir puisqu'aucune femme censée ne s'approcherait de lui, déclara le premier interviewé au grand étonnement de Lucia.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de succès avec la personne suivante :

- Il n'y a que les potions qui l'intéressent, le reste il s'en fout. Ce type n'est pas humain, on dirait qu'il ne ressent aucune émotion, il est toujours froid, sarcastique, méchant, injuste, blessant...

- Stop ça me suffit merci, le coupa Lucia.

- Je veux que vous me disiez honnêtement ce que vous pensez des vêtements et de la coiffure du professeur Rogue, demanda-t-elle aux suivants.

- Il ne met que du noir, en sept ans je ne l'ai jamais vu porter autre chose. Toujours une cape aussi. Il fait froid dans le dos quand on le regarde, dit une élève de Poufsouffle.

- Quand il se penche au dessus de mon épaule pour regarder ma potion je sens ses mèches me chatouiller le cou, c'est tout visqueux et ça me fait toujours frissonner de dégoût, se souvint un pauvre deuxième année.

- Il se cache sous des tonnes de couches de fringue, toutes noires, je suis sûre qu'il n'a qu'une seule tenue mais en plusieurs exemplaires, répondit une élève de Serdaigle sûre de son hypothèse.

- Ses cheveux sont immondes il ne doit jamais se les laver ! S'exclama aussitôt un quatrième année de Gryffondor.

- Il ne sait pas se mettre en valeur, il porte toujours le même genre de vêtement, c'est vieux, il n'a rien de moderne ou à la mode, déclara une pimpante jeune fille mâchant son chewing-gum.

- Je suis sûre qu'avec les bons vêtements il pourrait être pas mal, imagina une Serpentard des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Sa cause est désespérée, vous ne pouvez rien pour lui. La seule chance qu'on aurait de ne plus voir sa sale gueule serait qu'il soit renvoyé ou qu'il meurt, déclara platement un gryffondor.

Lorsque Lucia lui fit par de ses retranscriptions d'entretiens Rogue fulmina. Il était outré que ses élèves déclarent tous aussi unanimement qu'il était irrécupérable, moche, sans intérêt.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda finalement la styliste.

- Que puisqu'ils sont tous d'accord je n'aurais finalement pas besoin de leurs noms pour le leur faire payer, il me suffira de les martyriser chacun leur tour, répondit Rogue en imaginant déjà les châtiments qu'il pourrait leur faire subir.

- Je ne vous parle pas de ça et vous le savez. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous ressentez.

- De la colère, une envie de meurtre collectif, de..

- Ce n'est toujours pas ce que je vous demande, s'agaça la styliste. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : est-ce que ça vous motive pour changer ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez enfin compte que vos vêtements ne sont pas adaptés ? Que votre coiffure ne vous rend pas service ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à leur prouver le contraire ?

- Ho oui je vais leur prouver le contraire. Je vais leur montrer que la robe ne fait pas le sorcier et que même avec une apparence plus avenante on peut être une véritable enflure.

- Heu ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais au moins maintenant vous allez être coopératif, sourit Lucia.

...

Le week-end suivant lorsqu'elle l'entraîna sur le chemin de traverse pour rencontrer un coiffeur faisant des miracles, elle se rendit compte que même s'il était maintenant motivé pour changer il n'en restait pas moi grognon, critiquant tout et tout le monde sur un ton cassant très connu de ses malheureux élèves. Alfonso, le coiffeur, perdit très rapidement son sourire à la vue de l'ampleur des dégâts, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son client le fusillait du regard il se mit au travail sans commentaire. Il commença par un bon shampoing qu'il renouvela mais encore une fois le résultat n'était pas ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, il finit par se dire que ses sorts étaient le seul recourt qu'il lui restait.

Et là il fut de nouveau étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait autant de sorts sur le même client. Il commença par un sort de réparation pour ces cheveux si abîmés puis un second pour nourrir avant de passer au sort nettoyant qu'il dut lancer deux fois pour bien supprimer cet aspect graisseux qui faisait tant de tort au maître des potions. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il attaqua la coupe supprimant une bonne longueur de cheveux, lui dégageant le visage et modelant cette nouvelle coiffure pour redonner un air avenant à ce professeur si sinistre. Il finit son ''miracle'' par quelques nouveaux sorts : pour assouplir le cheveux et le rendre soyeux.

Lucia n'arrêtait pas de s'émerveiller du résultat, clamant haut et fort que ce coiffeur était extraordinaire et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à la moitié de ce miracle. Même Rogue ne trouva rien à redire, se contentant de se regarder sous toutes les coutures, se reconnaissant à peine. Mais la journée n'était pas encore terminée ! A peine sortis elle l'entraîna dans l'institut de beauté le plus proche. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire bonjour la femme derrière le comptoir se mit à hurler : « Ho mon dieu ! Mais cette peau est horrible, comment avez-vous pu arriver à ce résultat ? C'est de la maltraitance envers soi-même monsieur ! ».

Et elle le conduisit (ou plutôt le tira de force) dans la salle la plus proche, le fit s'allonger et commença à sortir tous ses produits, ou engins de torture selon son client. Et pendant près de deux heures Rogue eut le droit à quantité de massages, gommages, masques ainsi qu'une épilation des sourcils et un cours pour lui expliquer l'intérêt de telle ou telle crème à utiliser à tel moment et pour tels résultats. Et au grand étonnement de Lucia qui s'attendait à l'entendre protester, insulter, hurler, Rogue se laissa faire sans rechigner. Elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir adoré les massages et fut vraiment estomaquée de le voir écouter très attentivement tous les conseils de l'esthéticienne et même de poser quelques questions. Elle fut même tentée pendant un court instant, d'imaginer que le maître des potions avait refilé du polynectar contenant un de ses cheveux à un quelconque individu ayant pris son apparence. Mais d'une part elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde et d'autre part la séance avait duré plus longtemps que le temps d'activité de la potion.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer à ce point le comportement de Severus Rogue, telle était la question sans réponse. Lucia elle se plaisait à imaginer que finalement son rétif client prenait plaisir à cette transformation et que grâce à leurs premiers résultats plus que satisfaisants il s'était enfin décidé à prendre au sérieux l'importance de son apparence.

Une fois de retour au château Rogue eut le plaisir de lire la surprise sur le visage de TOUS les étudiants qu'il croisa. La rumeur selon laquelle la chauve-souris avait changé de tête fit vite le tour du château et au moment du repas tous scrutaient attentivement la table des professeurs. Rogue était plutôt satisfait de l'effet produit, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait un jour le centre d'attention pour autre chose qu'une blague.

...

Il fallut attendre une semaine avant que Lucia ne réussisse à l'entraîner vers l'inévitable shopping. Pourquoi une semaine ? Tout simplement car ce cher professeur Rogue était consciencieux et ne voulait pas rater un de ses cours, non mais, il ne manquerait plus que cela fasse plaisir aux élèves ! Les essayages ne furent pas une partie de plaisir pour l'un comme pour l'autre. En effet le reproche principal fait au professeur était la couleur de ses vêtements, pour remédier à cela Lucia avait décidé de ne lui présenter que des couleurs vives. Mais heureusement pour nos yeux Rogue resta Rogue et refusa tout net d'acheter ces ''immondes choses aux couleurs horribles''.

- Rose bonbon ? Mais vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Ombrage ? Il n'y a que cette vieille peau qui ose porter cette couleur, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Du jaune maintenant ? C'est vrai que ça s'accorde parfaitement à mon teint et à mon lieu de travail, ironisa-t-il. J'entends déjà les commentaires de mes chers élèves... pourquoi pas « cher professeur vous êtes le rayon de soleil de ma journée » ?

- Je vous parlais de mon teint tout à l'heure, avec ce vert caca d'oie on dirait vraiment que je suis malade et que je vais vomir sur la première personne venue.

- C'est tout simplement hors de question que j'essaie du rouge, c'est non négociable.

Et ainsi continua joyeusement le défilé des couleurs.

Mais Lucia ne lâcha pas prise. Puisque la couleur ne lui plaisait pas elle pouvait toujours commencer par changer la coupe des vêtements. Une fois retirées toutes ses frusques le professeur était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quel genre de vêtement mettrait en valeur son corps. Pour commencer elle lui interdit tout net de superposer plus de trois vêtements sur lui, et ce uniquement en plein cœur de l'hiver bien sûr.

Elle se rendit tout de suite compte que le style décontracté n'était pas fait pour ce personnage hostile, elle supprima donc immédiatement tous les T-shirts, cet homme était en plus fait pour porter des chemises, exactement la bonne carrure. Peu importe la chemise qu'il enfilait elle tombait impeccablement bien. Elle se bâtit avec lui pour qu'il ne ferme pas les boutons jusqu'au col et finit par gagner, il lui concéda un bouton. C'était une petite victoire mais elle se disait que si cela faisait comme pour la coiffure et les soins il finirait par tout accepter et par apprécier. Elle lui proposa des chemisettes pour l'été mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir qu'il lui lançait elle fit un pas en arrière et décida que la chemise à laquelle on retroussait les manches jusqu'aux coudes ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Défilèrent ensuite chemise ouverte sur un Marcel, chemise col Mao, chemise moulante etc etc.

Il accepta ensuite d'essayer des jeans et à la grande surprise de la styliste en aima certains à la condition qu'ils soient de couleur foncée et de coupe classique. Ils finirent par en prendre quelques uns même si le plus gros de sa garde robe était toujours composée de son éternel pantalon à pince. Lucia se disait qu'avec le temps il finirait peut être par ne mettre plus que ça, mais il faudrait être patient. Styliste et professeur étaient maintenant tout à fait d'accord pour dire que les couleurs vives n'allaient pas du tout à ce dernier, mais Lucia n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Elle commença par présenter une chemise vert bouteille, la teinte restait assez foncée pour plaire à Rogue mais changer complètement de son éternel noir, c'était déjà un grand pas. De plus le vert étant très Serpentard cela plaisait vraiment à leur directeur de maison. Elle lui tendit ensuite une chemise gris anthracite et eut le même succès, elle avait envie de crier de joie, elle avait trouver une sorte de compromis pour faire porter des couleurs au maître des cachots tout en restant dans le sombre qu'il affectionnait tant. Suivirent ensuite les couleurs bleu pétrole, marron glacé, orange brûlée, violet aubergine, qu'il accepta plus ou moins bien mais même foncé le rouge ne passait pas.

Avant de quitter les lieux elle lui proposa de porter la tenue qu'il voulait, elle était assez impatiente de voir la tête des élèves lorsqu'il franchirait les portes du château. Il opta pour un jean noir, la chemise vert bouteille qu'il retroussa aux coudes et dont il fit sauter les deux derniers boutons avant de se raviser et d'en remettre un.

...

De retour à l'école il fut étonné des réactions. Bien sûr comme pour ses cheveux la nouvelle fit très vite le tour. A son passage les gens chuchotaient, d'autres restaient bouches bées, un première année se stoppa net alors qu'il marchait et une fille de septième année lui lança même des regards aguichants, comme si elle avait oublié à qui elle avait à faire. Même la vieille Mac Gonagall resta sans voix lorsqu'elle le rencontra, le fixant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. C'est dans un état second qu'il rejoignit ses appartements, accompagné de Lucia dont le sourire ne voulait pas disparaître. Arrivés devant sa porte elle lui fit ses adieux et s'éloigna aussitôt. Mais elle eut quand même le temps de l'entendre lui chuchoter un remerciement, à moins que ce ne soit un tour de son imagination.

Elle rejoignit aussitôt le bureau du directeur qui l'attendait avec impatience.

- Ha enfin ! Je l'ai vu traverser le hall, beau travail mademoiselle ! Il y avait du boulot mais vous avez su mener à bien votre tâche, j'imagine que cela n'a pas du être de tout repos. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour assister à tout cela.

- C'est vrai que certaines fois ses réactions valaient le coup d'oeil mais j'ai aussi cru à de nombreuses reprises que ma fin était arrivée, il a un de ces regards !

- Dites moi mademoiselle, avez-vous quelque chose de prévu dans les semaines à venir ?

- Rien monsieur, répondit-elle en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Dans ce cas j'aurais un autre travail pour vous. Car voyez-vous quand je vois les miracles que vous avez effectués sur mon ami Severus je me dis que vous pourriez peut être vous occuper aussi d'une de ses collègues, une certaine Sibylle Trelawney.

...

Le lundi suivant les élèves de quatrième année attendaient devant la salle de potion. Pour la première fois de toute leur scolarité leur professeur était en retard, cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils l'attendaient tout en espérant que le cours serait annulé. Mais à ce moment Rogue leur retira tout espoir en tournant au bout du couloir. Il était bien élégant dans ses nouveaux vêtements, certains de ses élèves ayant oublié qu'il avait changé d'apparence en restèrent sans voix le fixant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Le retard de Rogue avait une origine toute simple : maintenant qu'il savait comment prendre soin de lui il le faisait avec un certain plaisir. Et pendant qu'il étalait ses crèmes sur sa peau, qu'il lavait puis coiffait ses cheveux avant de passer dix minutes à choisir sa tenue il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Cela risquait d'ailleurs de devenir une habitude, même si après il s'était dépêché pour rattraper ce retard. Tant pis pour les cornichons, cela leur ferait simplement moins de temps pour préparer leur potion, un peu de stress ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et puis c'est un sourire sinistre aux lèvres qu'il les fit entrer dans la classe, il avait une vengeance à mener, ils avaient tous critiqué son ancienne apparence ou son caractère, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il avait beau avoir l'air plus avenant maintenant ce n'est pas pour autant que son caractère avait changé et déjà dans sa tête fleurissaient bon nombre d'idées toutes plus horribles, pénibles et douloureuses les unes que les autres. Ils allaient souffrir ces idiots, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

FIN.


End file.
